


Children's Work

by Tam_Cranver



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Children aren't as simple as we like to think.</cite> Mystique looks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Work

"Children's Work" (Song by Dessa)

  
  


Password: mystique

Thanks so much to my friends hurkon and plutofriends on Livejournal, who were willing to watch this and give helpful feedback. This vid can also be found at my livejournal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/22687.html).

**Author's Note:**

> I have noted that "No Archive Warnings" apply; however, the footage is taken from PG-13 movies including some action/violence.


End file.
